


Abbot& Costello

by Number_Twelve



Category: Arrival (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Abbot and Costello meet the humans for the first time. Comunication is key, but it doesn't look like the two legged creatures understand a single word...
Kudos: 20





	Abbot& Costello

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It's not like I own Heptapods or anything, but today they are simply following my script.

"They are so tiny..." Abbot observed, observing the humans behind the glass.  
"And cute. Look at all that stuff they have brought with them," Costello grumbled, walking forward and stopping in fronto of the glass. The humans where chattering away. None of the heptapods knew what they where saying, but they still found it cute to see them looking up at them with awe.  
"Oooooo, that one's walking forward." Aboot said. Both heptapods watched silently as one of the two-legged creature walked forward, holding something white in it's hands. It took out a stick of something and scribbled on the thing's surface. When it showed it to them, both heptapods saw some weird scribbles on it. They stared at tje human throught the glass as it pointed at itself and chattered a single word.  
"What is it saying?" Costello asked, as the human repeated the word.  
"Don't know." Abbot replied. The human pointed at itself with a finger and said the word once again. Both heptapods catched on.  
"I think it means human," Costello said. "I have an idea..." he extended one of his fromt legs amd wrote 'human' in their own writing. The human made a loud chattering noise.  
"Aww, look at them!" Abbot said, as they all got excited. "They seem to be celebrating just because we wrote human."  
"Good for them, then. Wanna take a break?" Costello asked." Both heptapods left the humans.

The next day was the same, only that the heptapods were entertained by warching two of the humans peel of their orange skin.  
"These creatures are quite odd." Abbot commented as the second human held the white thing and pronounced another word.  
"That's not human." Costello said, looking at the new words. The human pointed at iself, repeating the word again. "Maybe it's a different way of writing human. I heard that they have a different way of writing." he wrote the word human once again and the human shook his head, repeating the words.  
"They should learn heptapod. How about we teach them... our names, maybe?" Costello wrote his own name in the black ink. Abbot did his and they watched amusedly as the humans chattered to each oter with triumph clear in their squeaks. "Aww, just look at them!"  
"Maby they really want to learn our language. It could help us learn theirs." Abbt said. They considered the idea.  
"Okay. Lets do that. And anyways, they are so cute and funny to watch!"


End file.
